Losing Will
by Lee Elven Protector
Summary: What happens when little Adina becomes too meddlesome with Noa's plans?


(Author Note: I'm in one of my depressing moods, so I can't seem to update Lil' Prank. So instead I'm going to write Losing Will all over again. Keep in mind that this is nothing like the old Losing Will. No, that one is gone for good. Well, I still keep it as junk on my computer, but that is all. For now: Losing Will...)  
  
"No! I don't want to go back to the real world! I want to be with you, Noa!" the young girl clung to the bleached uniform of the ashen-faced youth that seemed only a few years ahead of her own.  
  
The youth that she clung to chuckled softly, running his fingers through her soft, whitened blond tresses. "You hear that, Seto? She doesn't want to go with you."  
  
Former CEO Seto Kaiba, with his dark, icy glare with narrowed blue eyes, and his arms crossed in an impatient, stubborn way, stood a few feet away from his 'brother'.  
  
"You brainwashed her didn't you?" he growled, his dark voice holding a tint of sickened loathing. And yet, there was a crack, barely enough for one to notice.  
  
"Now why would I do that, dear brother?" Noa purred in an innocent voice, curling his fingers around the girl's wrists.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that" the CEO snarled angrily. "Now let's go, Adina." He reached for her hand, but drew back as she swiped at his with an open hand.  
  
"NO! I want to stay here!" the girl cried, burying her face into Noa's sleeve. The boy gave Seto a cocky grin. "Yes, so leave, Seto. She doesn't love you any longer."  
  
Kiaba clenched his fist. "I'm done with your sick little games. Now let go of my sister, you punk!"  
  
A glint came into the aquamarine eyes, and the lightly pale crimson of the boy's lips curved slightly. "As you wish, Seto" he whispered, a smooth trickle of evil dripping in his breath. Without warning, the girl fell limp onto the ground.  
  
Seto was taken aback. "What did you DO to her, you freak?!" he cried, sweeping the boy up by his collar. Noa still kept his calm expression. "You said to let her go."  
  
"I didn't mean that!" Seto barked, his gaze burrowing deep into Noa's own. He thrust the boy backwards and kneeled beside Adina. Giving her a tiny shake only let a light groan escape her lips.  
  
Noa cackled in insanely. "Now that you have no purpose here, you may leave. Since there is no point for you to stay..." He turned, lightly skipping his finger against a red button of some sorts. Behind Kiaba, a large mirror- like portal appeared.  
  
"You creep! I'm not leaving without my little sister!" Seto looked heroic, he really did. That is, until he went and smacked his face against cold, hard glass. Noa gave him a taunting smile. "Ohhhh, really? Little by little, I take everything from you...To you, little Adina and I never exsisted..." another few moments passed, as well as buttons. And then...  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Mister Kiaba, sir?" the maid lightly shook the unconscious CEO, quite worried that she would lose her job if he didn't awaken. He had been moved back to his bedchamber ever since his brain waves started functioning properly, which was a good sign. "But he was so healthy!" she had explained to puzzled doctors over and over again hysterically. Why did he go into a strange trance on her shift? On a Monday, too. And with her slight crush on his smooth, dark voice, and his beautifully chocolate bangs, she just couldn't leave his side. And now, on a bright Thursday morning, she was doing her job during Kara's shift. 'What a friend you are, Kara.' The maid had thought numerous times. Today especially, since she had been going sleepless nights in worry about her job...And her employer. And often she would shake him a tiny bit- just to see if that moment he would jump out of bed and scold her for something. But he didn't. He wouldn't...And she would go into a tiny fit of sobs.  
  
The sun rose and fell, and the maid was forced to leave the CEO so he could have a cat scan. But then the most amazing thing happened. "What am I doing here? You, get back to work. And you- don't stare at me like that, you idiot. Where's Mokuba?" The room became frozen for an instant. The most daring person spoke up fifteen minutes later. "You...Where in...Coma, sir..." "Whatever. Someone give me my laptop. All of you, get out of here." And after the room became empty, and Seto was once again hunched over his computer, a strange feeling went through his head. And he wrote it down in his new program. Adina, the princess that was destined to be sacrificed to the evil dragon...He'll work on it some more after Duelist Kingdom.  
  
(Author Note: To those who didn't understand, this took place before Seto ever dueled Yugi. And you remember that little virtual game they had to play to get out of? Well, Noa erased his memory, and although Kiaba doesn't remember his sister (Mokuba doesn't remember either. Noa took them both for a little while.) he remembers some of her personality. But he thinks it's his own little creation. Going back to the virtual game that you have to defeat to get out of. Adina was the little princess character that looked like Mokuba, remember? Oh, and the reason why Noa took Adina only? That will be explained in the next chapter. But for now R&R.) 


End file.
